


Lights

by SweetMrVitriol



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Hanukkah, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetMrVitriol/pseuds/SweetMrVitriol
Summary: A hannukah oneshot featuring Vox reminiscing about his past with a surprise appearance by Valentino at the end. Just short, fluffy and sweet and a little bit of self indulgence for me personally as a mixed Jewish person during the ever nearing Christmas season (and I mean that with no malice or judgement).
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Please read this with an open mind. I wrote this a little bit based on some personal things about my own heritage, it was honestly unexpected how it turned out but I've decided to post it anyway. I hope you enjoy!

Christmastime in hell. It was beautiful, really, lights decorating every light post, shop front and railing, cheerful demons and their families, partners or friends, or even simply solo, enjoying the time of year. The scents of all the traditions from around the world uniting for the season scattered throughout every section of the underworld. 

Over the televisions, radio broadcasts, even Alastor’s, tis the season, “The Vox Studios Family wishes you a Merry Christmas and Happy new year!”

Vox rolled his eyes and turned off the TV in his apartment. While most of the other apartments some ways below were illuminated with Christmas trees his was not. He’d been asked about 20 times day what his plans were, he just said he wasn’t sure, which was true. But he always did the same thing every year. 

The media overlord didn’t hate Christmas but being in such a public eye he didn’t want to draw attention to himself by standing out, at least not this way. He went into the cabinet under his green marble covered kitchen island and pulled out a blue velvet covered box. Vox set it on the countertop and gently tilted the lid back, the hinges made a soft squeak and he smiled at what was inside. 

A memory from his life. He had to work out so many deals with the imps to gain access to the living world just to grab it however many years ago since he came into power, time flew, he couldn’t remember anymore. Vox picked it up from the box gently and turned it over in his glowing teal claws. An electronic sigh escaped the speakers on his screen and he set it down on the counter. 

The TV headed demon turned to the cabinets hanging off the wall and opened one, pulling another box from it and walking back over to where the other item sat. It was a box of colorful candles. Vox pulled two out another with a small lighter. One multicolored candle went to the furthest right curved stem of the golden heirloom that sat on the counter. He held the other vibrant candle in his clawed hand and lit it. He knew he was supposed to say something, a prayer, but it escaped him. Vox set the lighter down and flipped the candle box over, the prayer was there in a language he’d learned so long ago. 

He’d never forget it. 

“B...Baruch...ata....” Vox began, out loud, but then decided to just think the three first prayers to himself. It seemed silly to read them to an empty room, he’d never been comfortable with out loud prayer, let alone prayer in general. The media demon wasn’t religious in life, he wouldn’t be in death. To say those 3 prayers, it was a comfort anyway and maybe that was enough. 

Vox lit the single candle on the right and put the other he lit it with in the middle and stepped back to look. The little, golden Hannukiah that was gifted to him when he was only a 13 year old human brought him somewhere else for a few moments. It reminded him of the better parts of his former life before things became more complicated. Although, as an Arab Jewish boy living in America his life was pretty complicated from the start. 

Maybe this year he’d share the tradition publicly, if anyone said anything crummy he’d just kill ‘em and broadcast it to all of hell. A shrug. He snapped a picture of it and uploaded it to Voxagram. 

The door to his penthouse condo opened, Valentino walked in carrying some takeout, “Voooooxxxxxxyyy I’m hoooome~”

Vox turned to him and smiled, “hey, I thought you were going to the club party?”

“I was but then I remembered that story you told me about how on Christmas some Jewish families order Chinese, wanted to try it~” He kissed the side of Vox’s screen and walked past him. 

Vox smiled, another tradition, small and a little silly but it made him the kind of genuine happy he rarely got to experience. The TV headed overlord looked back once more at the little golden Hannukiah and then followed Valentino into the other room.


End file.
